mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaerra Vyranos
'''Kaerra Vyranos '''is a turian bounty hunter and partner of fellow bounty hunter David Hernandez. The pair resides aboard her vessel, the FSS Nercaia. Biography Born on Invictus, a crime-ridden colony on the rim of Outer Council Space, Kaerra was initially able to lead a fairly modest life with her parents, her mother having been a factory worker and her father a former mercenary who turned to private security service. Despite living in one of the poorest districts of Thaerican, a large city located in Invictus’ warmer and drier regions, the young turian’s life was unremarkable until the age of 14, when her father was murdered by a well-known batarian gang member. Barely able to cope with the loss, her mother began to suffer from a serious depression, slowly losing grip on her and her daughter’s life. Faced with limited options and no one to turn to, Kaerra saw no other way than to drop out of school and leave her mother, initially with the intention of returning someday when she’d be able to provide for both of them, although that determination didn’t last long. For a while, she ‘earned’ her living through petty crime, quickly ending up with a small group of other young, perspectiveless criminals, although she wouldn’t stay with them for long after running into problems with their leader. 16 years old at the time, Kaerra had other plans - to finally make big money by catching a criminal on the run she had seen on a poster. The hunt wasn’t easy and the money wasn’t big, but as time went on, the turian began to go after more dangerous contracts and quickly developed a talent for bounty hunting in Thaerican’s slums, using a handgun she had stolen off a security guard. Having set up shop in an abandoned workshop, she made use of the tools there to tinker with her pistol, and soon also a rifle she had bought with her hard-earned money and soon managed to actually improve their effectiveness. On some occasions, a pilot she had met would even take her on smuggling runs as a co-pilot in an old, half-scrapped Tysius hauler, which helped her develop some skills that would come in surprisingly handy later down the line. A contract to return a stolen transporter to a used ship dealer had caught her eye, and with the help of her pilot, the ship was soon returned to its owner, who offered Kaerra a massive discount, should she choose to buy the transporter. With the prospect of having the whole planet and maybe more right at her fingertips, the turian agreed despite her limited experience as a pilot, and began to move her provisional home into the ship’s cargo hold. Now equipped with an effective method of transport and a solid reputation in Thaerican, proper contracts soon began to come in, including an anonymous lead on a certain batarian who had killed her father nine years ago. Days later, that batarian was dead and Kaerra was off the planet in an attempt to leave that part of her past behind her, towards an infamous space station that supposedly held great danger and equally great opportunities - Omega. Lacking the reputation she had enjoyed on her old home planet, the turian initially struggled to earn enough money to keep herself and her ship fuelled, but after enough hard work, sleepless nights and seemingly suicidal missions on and near Omega, Kaerra had acquired enough funds to upgrade her arsenal. The one thing she was lacking was someone to share her ship with, a sidekick of sorts, and soon enough she had found one, even if he probably wouldn’t have been her first choice. A young human by the name of David she had saved from a vorcha pack, seemingly out of place in this criminal world, although he was showing enough determination for her to offer him a place on her ship. Over the following months, Kaerra introduced him to the art of bounty hunting, while he, in turn helped transform the transporter, now dubbed Nercaia, into an actually decent home. As time went on, she was growing increasingly fond of her partner, surprisingly so, and soon enough, the two were collecting bounties as a strange, but effective couple, together with a pet varren named Henry she had gotten from an old man on Omega without David’s knowledge. Armament Kaerra utilizes a Krysae sniper rifle and a Hahne-Kedar Kessler II pistol, both modified with Carnage attachments as well as other adaptations. Her omni-tool comes equipped with the Incinerate combat application, she carries with her a set of Inferno Grenades, and her armor is equipped with a stimulant package that helps focus her Marksmanship abilities. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Bounty Hunters